


Polar Bear Dogs

by Compulsory



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action & Romance, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Original Character(s), Red Lotus (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Compulsory/pseuds/Compulsory
Summary: When Asami is kidnapped by a new mysterious group, Naga takes it into her own hands to save her.
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Polar Bear Dogs

_Korra screamed for Naga as she felt her grip on Asami loosen. One chi blocked arm barely hanging onto the edge of a cliff, and the other wrapped around Asami’s waist. With her bending temporarily gone all she could do was hold as tight as she could and wait for help._

  
—24 Hours Earlier—

  
Korra’s eyes blinked open to a mess of black hair. Asami’s arms were tight around her waist, her head resting on the crook of Korra’s neck and her hair draped all over Korra’s face. Korra moved Asami’s hair off her face and turned around to face her. She could hear Asami’s shallow breaths and smiled at the peace. The last four years of her life had been so difficult, there had been so many times she thought of the future and could only imagine the worst. “What was her purpose if she wasn’t the Avatar?” “Did the world even need an Avatar?” Now she looked at Asami and wondered about their bright future together. While lost in thought Korra had failed to realize her girlfriend had awoken and was now staring back at her. “Hi” Asami muttered, her morning voice still tired and a little raspy “What were you thinking about?” Korra stretched, rolled on top of Asami, and leaned forward so their noses touched. “Just how pretty you are” Korra whispered before leaning forward into a deep kiss.  
The door knocked and Korra groaned as she rolled back over, her head hitting the pillow with a thump. “Come in” Korra responded, clearly annoyed by the interruption. “Hello, miss. Sorry for the interruption. Yesterday you asked if an Air Acolyte could come and remind you of your meeting with President Zhu Li.” The Air Acolyte cleared her throat. “Yes, well your meeting is in an hour,” the Acolyte said. “Thank you for reminding me. I’ll be out soon.” Korra responded. The Acolyte closed the door behind her leaving Korra and Asami alone again. “Now where were we” Korra mumbled as she began to pull Asami back into a kiss. Before their lips touched Asami’s alarm went off interrupting them again. This time Asami groaned as she turned around to switch it off. “We really should get going. I have a meeting with Varrick, and you have that meeting with Zhu Li…” Asami said as she started to climb out of bed. “Why do you always have to be right?” Korra grumbled before following suit and slipping out of bed.  
By the time the pair was finished with breakfast, they were both running late for their meetings. Korra would normally take Naga but the streets were harder to maneuver with a polar bear dog and it often took more time. She was running far too late and Asami’s car would be faster. Just as the two were about to leave Naga came running over tail wagging excited ready for the day's adventure. Korra scratched Naga’s head “Sorry girl, Asami’s going to take me today. But when I get back, we can play. Okay?” Naga whined, licked Korra, and watched them go into the garage. Then slumped down as she watched them drive away.

  
***

  
The six months when Korra was gone were hard on Naga. It was the longest amount of time they had ever been apart. And when Korra came back she was different, good different, but it was still reason to be more protective than ever. She did lots of subtle things, things you wouldn’t notice unless you really looked. She would walk around Air Temple Island before falling asleep next to Korra, wait until Korra was asleep before drifting off herself, and go everywhere with Korra that she could. Naga wasn’t sure if Korra could tell the difference, but she still made the effort. She would do everything in her power to make sure nothing bad happened to Korra again. She had made that promise four years ago when the Red Lotus attacked.  
But things changed again when Korra came back from her vacation with Asami. Naga noticed most of Korra’s free time was spent with Asami instead of with her and most of Korra’s time, in general, was spent trying to fix the home crisis in Republic City or deal with remaining members of Kuviera’s army in the Earth Kingdom. Korra had work to do, Naga understood that. What Naga didn’t understand was why Asami was so much more important. Sure, she noticed the way Korra’s pupils dilated and her heart rate picked up whenever Asami was around, that was like what happened with Mako. But this was somehow different, there was less arguing, they spent more time together, they were closer, and Naga didn’t understand. So, Naga sat, slumped down on the floor, watching the back of Asami’s car drive into Republic City as she wondered if she would actually be playing with Korra tonight, or if Korra’s free time would be spent with Asami.

  
***

  
Asami had a valid reason for being late. She really did, the Avatar needed her it was that simple. But this was an important meeting and even though she had a “valid” excuse she really should still be on time. So, she cut through a sketchy alleyway. Asami slammed on the breaks stopping the car inches away from a young man. He was about her age and looked how she would imagine a young Zaheer. “You’re coming with me,” the young man said. Asami pretended to be scared as she quietly pulled out her electric glove. “Please don’t hurt me. What do you want? Money? I’ll give it to you just please don’t hurt me” She said. Though deep down she was laughing, she was a 22-year-old woman whose girlfriend was the Avatar if she couldn’t handle one bender she would need to re-evaluate a lot in her life. But just as Asami prepared to attack she was struck with a blast of air. She gasped. An airbender? “Now!” the young man shouted. More kids dropped down from the building above. She was surrounded. “Who were these people?” She thought. There was a metal bender, a lava bender, a fire bender, a combustion bender, and a water bender. Though surrounded she wouldn’t give up without a fight, if she could just turn her car on maybe she could make a quick escape. Though just as she reached forward one more dropped down and chi blocked her arm, leaving her defenseless and surrounded. She shouldn’t have cut through the sketchy alleyway.

  
***

  
When Korra returned to Air Temple Island she expected to see Asami waiting for her, but there was just an excited Naga running up to her whining to play fetch. “Not now Naga. Have you seen Asami?” Korra asked. Naga whined again signaling to Korra that she in fact had not seen Asami and it was time for them to play fetch. “Soon Naga, let me find Asami first she was supposed to be here hours ago.” By the time she had radioed Asami and rounded all of Air Temple Island twice Korra’s worries increased and her thoughts immediately went to the worst. Asami had been kidnapped before, but then they had been on a mission and her whole team was there to help get her back. They also had a rough idea of who had captured her and where she was. Assuming Asami was captured she didn’t know what she would do now. Most of her team had been going out with Airbenders to help people in need. This week everyone had been gone but her and Asami, they’d had Air Temple Island mostly to themselves and had spent all their free time together. It was almost like they were on vacation again. Last night had been their last night alone and they had planned to have lunch together before Bolin and Opal returned from Kyoshi Island. “Bolin and Opal were coming back from Kyoshi Island tonight!” She remembered. Korra ran to find Naga, if she started looking around Republic City first, she could cover a lot of ground before Bolin and Opal came back, then the three of them could look farther out. She was out of time to stress; she had a rough plan and it was now time to act.  
“Naga! Naga! Come on girl, let’s go on a walk!” Korra yelled out again. Nothing. Korra sighed. She hadn’t meant to ignore Naga these past couple of months. Naga really was her best friend, but she had pushed her aside to spend more time with Asami. She was busy, and she just wanted to be the best girlfriend she could be, but she ended up sacrificing her time with Naga. It seemed Naga needed space, for now, she would have to do better once she got Asami back safely. But right now, she needed to start looking around Republic City.

  
***

  
Naga did not need space. She ran away. Well, she didn’t really “run away” per se she ran away from Air Temple Island because she picked up Asami’s scent and was on her way to find her. Naga had vowed to protect Korra in every way she could and Asami was important to Korra so she took off with one goal in mind: bring back Asami and make Korra happy again. When she picked up Asami’s scent she followed it through Republic City and into the center where the Spirit Portal was. She sniffed around the vines and jumped into the portal. She followed her scent further reaching the portal in the Southern Water Tribe. Once across she entered the snowy tundra hoping the scent wouldn’t die out leaving her lost in the icy cold. Alone.

  
***

  
Asami shuddered at the cold, they were traveling through a snowstorm. She had to be in one of the Water Tribes. She was stuck in the back of an old police-type car with all of the benders except for the airbender. Her hands were bound and there didn’t seem to be a way to escape so she took a closer look at all the benders. Most of them looked to be about 16-18 but a few seemed older going into their early 20’s. They were clearly identified with what element or special abilities they had, each bender had an upper armband with a specific color and their bending type. On closer inspection, she noticed each armband had a logo, but not just any logo. The logo for the Red Lotus! Her heart started racing as she thought of all the horrible things that could happen. They could use her as bait to get to Korra but they would be able to finish the job this time. If they threatened her life Korra would turn herself over without hesitation. She couldn’t lose Korra, not again, and especially not to the Red Lotus.

  
***

  
Naga was lost, cold, and hungry. The only light left was from the full moon. She curled up and howled hoping somebody, anyone, could find her. Just as her eyes began to drift off as she succumbed to the cold a warm light flashed in front of her face. She growled and looked up only to find an old woman staring at her. “You must be hungry and cold, let’s get you warmed up and fed. Come, come.” The woman said leading Naga with the light in her hand.

  
***

  
The truck stopped and the kids quickly pulled Asami out the back. “Rang!” the airbender kid yelled out “Take her and bring her to the Engineering room, then get to work” The firebender was tall and looked to be one of the oldest, he had a scar running from the right side of his collar down to his left hand and looked like a young Lord Zuko mixed with Mako. “Akin, come with me. We don’t want her getting any bright ideas” The combustion bender walked over. He looked about 18 years old, he was average height and stocky, his muscles could be seen through the shirt and his combustion eye seemed to be glaring back at her. But Akin was not what she expected, he looked around and walked over very hesitantly, he seemed scared like he thought he was going to accidentally blow the whole place up. The two boys grabbed her and pulled her through into a dark building. When her eyes re-adjusted to the dark she looked around and gasped. She saw what looked like 30 polar bear pups locked in cages. Draped over their cages were other polar bear dog skins. Asami gasped. “Let’s move,” Rang said. They kept walking through the cages full of dogs and started down a doorway, the whimpers of polar bear dogs echoing in the tunnel around them.

  
***

  
Naga’s tail wagged happily; she hadn’t been around this many polar bear dogs since she was a pup. A nice blue fire flickered around her and there was a small bowl of fish. Naga looked out of the cave and whimpered, she missed Korra and the storm did not look like it was going to let up anytime soon. The old woman came over and sat down next to Naga. “You belong to someone don’t you?” she asked. Naga licked her hand and whined in response. “What are you doing all the way out here then? You look like you came here for a reason.” Naga whined again and looked out towards the storm. She could smell Asami’s scent and knew she was close. Naga looked around and noticed several of the other polar bear dogs in the pack were whining at the storm. She cocked her head and looked at the old woman. “Several of the pack have lost their pups to kidnappers. They call out to them every night hoping they might return. I have a feeling the polar bear pups are with the person you’re looking for.”

  
***

  
Asami walked down the halls and noticed several chi-blockers stationed in front of doors guarding whatever was inside. The firebender, Rang, grabbed her arm, and shoved her forward into a room. She looked around the room and noticed several pieces of what looked like Kuviera’s mecha tank along with tools equipped to fix it. Asami gasped and thought of all the possibilities for why they could want her. Distracted by the contents of the room Asami almost didn’t notice Akin and Rang sweeping the room and locking the door. “What are you doing?” Asami asked. No response. Akin and Rang checked the vents and windows before looking at each other and nodding. “We were checking the perimeter and locking it down. We need your help.”

  
***

  
The storm had mostly died down and many of the polar bear dogs in the pack had gathered by the exit of the cave ready to leave. A blue flame suddenly flashed in the cave and the whole pack turned. Naga watched closely sensing how they obeyed the flame as she would to Korra. She turned around and the old woman stood in the center. “15 miles north you will see a building, go around the back and you should find an entrance fairly unguarded there. I think your pups are being held there. I am far too old to go with you.” The old woman whistled, a command only a domesticated polar bear dog would know, and Naga ran to the front. The woman looked down at Naga “Can you track who you’re looking for?” she asked. Naga panted and nodded her head. “Good.” “She will lead the pack. I wish you luck. Bring your pups home.” Naga trotted back to the exit and looked around the cave one more time. With the polar bear dog pack behind her, she ran off into the snow sensing that Asami was close.

  
***

  
“What,” Asami said. “You kidnap me and now you ask for my help? And even if you hadn’t kidnapped me your Red Lotus members. What would make you think I would help an organization who –“ Rang cut her off before she could finish “We’re not with the Red Lotus.” Asami cocked her head and looked at them waiting for further explanation. “We’re here to destroy the Red Lotus, not help it. Almost everyone in our group has been affected by the Red Lotus in some way. The murder of the Earth Queen led to riots in the part of the lower ring I was living in. Both my parents were killed. I found Akin, the orphanage he had been in was burning down. The two of us then found Halrom the metalbender, Shoko the lavabender, Vokollo the waterbender, and Hiccin our chi- blocker. Rodan, the airbender, has been hurt the most by the red lotus, but that’s a story for later.” Rang and Akin looked at each other acknowledging their past before continuing. “Around the time Kuviera started traveling the Red Lotus began looking for new recruits. Why should a whole order have to fall because of the failure of four? We happened to be ideal for the job. Young benders with no ties looking for money and a cause to fight for. So, we drafted a plan. Five of us go for recruiting and one stays behind to form a base. Hiccin was our best option to stay behind, he wasn’t a bender and had lived in Republic City before. Once we got hired by the Red Lotus, we just had to find out what was keeping them afloat and tear it down. We were assigned to one of the last remaining bases and one of the strongest. Taking it down would cause the whole remaining operation to fail. Three months ago, we learned they were kidnapping polar bear dog pups and selling their fur for money. When scouting we realized their cages were made from platinum and Halrom would be unable to metalbend them out. They rarely let the pups out and when they do they use a single platinum key for all the cages. No one knows where the key is kept and only Kahi, the base leader, knows where it’s kept. We tried to get the key, but we failed. So Hiccin suggested we kidnap you. He had seen the hummingbird suits you used to cut the platinum mecha suit from the attack on Republic City and figured you would be our best chance to help get the polar bear dogs out, and we had the bonus of the likely arrival of the Avatar if we took you, over any other engineer. We couldn’t just ask you because the Red Lotus would get suspicious. So we asked Kahi if we could kidnap you to build another mecha suit type weapon. She let us and began purchasing tools and pieces from smugglers. We set up base in Republic City about a week ago and waited for the first opportunity you were separated from the Avatar.” The three exchanged glances. Rang and Akin could see the pondering look on Asami’s face. “So. Are we really taking this place out?” Asami asked.

  
***

  
Being a part of a pack was new to Naga. She has spent time with one when she was a pup but really Korra had always been her pack. Naga ran leading a dozen polar bear dogs to Asami’s scent. Lights flickered ahead and the building came into view, a few dogs howled in excitement, but Naga quietly barked back at them. They couldn’t warn people of their arrival. They kicked up snow as they ran fast creating cover as they sprinted past the guards on the outposts. The pack now ran quietly to the back all on high alert for anyone who might notice them. They entered the building from a back tunnel only guarded by two chi-blockers, the polar bear dogs took them out quickly. The pack ran through the halls. This lower level was mostly empty and only a few guards were in their way. They then sprinted up the stairs and found the cages. Cages and cages of winning pups were there. The pups were begging to be let out and reunited with their parents. The dogs jumped in excitement and pounded at the cages, but they were not strong enough. Naga whined and looked around, not only could the pack not release their pups, Asami wasn’t here. She sniffed around and picked up Asami’s scent, so she sprinted to find her leaving the pack behind. Asami would know what to do. She started down the hall but skidded to a stop when she noticed three shadows approaching. She growled preparing for the worst.

  
***

  
Asami didn’t need much time to build the plasma guns, she had done It faster during Kuviera’s attack, and these were much smaller. She’d made three, one for each of them, and passed them out. “The guards change every 30 minutes so we should head now” Akin said. “Alright, let's take this place down,” Asami said. “Wait” Rang replied, “Take this.” He took her glove out of his pocket and passed it to her. She slipped it on and activated it, sparks flying out from the palm. She smiled, it was time for the Red Lotus to fall once and for all. The three of them peaked out of the room. “Clear” Akin said. They walked through the hall ready for chi-blockers. What they did not expect was to see a polar bear dog around the corner growling, preparing for an attack. Asami gasped. “Naga!”

  
***

  
Naga perked up at the shout of her name. She trotted over to Asami and licked her face. “Naga is Korra here?” Asami asked. Naga whined and shook her head. “Did you come to find me alone? Is Korra okay?” Naga just whined louder. It was hard to tell her why she came alone. Jealousy and a desire to protect Korra were the leading causes, but after spending time with the pack she realized it was okay to have others look out for you but nothing could drive a wedge between a polar bear dog and its pup. While it wasn’t the best analogy, she understood. Korra could have others look out for her but nothing, nobody, could ever break them apart. Naga just licked Asami’s arm. Remembering the task at hand she quietly barked and began to lead Asami towards the cages.

  
***

  
Asami, Rang, and Akin ran to keep up with Naga. They turned a final corner and entered a room full of about two dozen polar bear dogs. They each took out the plasma guns and began breaking down the cages. About 15 minutes later the room was overflowing with polar bear dogs running around. “Naga!” Asami called. “I need you to get the dogs out. I’ll follow you out soon, but I have some unfinished business here” Naga nodded and ran out the door with the now doubled in size pack. Asami turned to the boys. “What’s the rest of the plan?” Asami asked. “Halrom and Shoko are going to bring this building to the ground. We are going to find Rodan and then we are getting Kahi and escaping before it comes down.” “Alright,” Asami said. Before the three started on their way Rang pulled out his radio “Halrom, Shoko, bring this place down. We’ll be out soon.” “Copy?” Copy.” The three ran down the hall as the floor underneath them began to rumble.

  
***

  
Korra paced in front of Air Temple Island. She’s looked all over Republic City and radioed Opal and Bolin. The couple was minutes out and Korra was growing impatient. She still couldn’t figure out why someone would possibly want to kidnap Asami other than to get to her, but there weren’t any major threats in the moment. Juicy bellowed above and Korra ran to meet the couple. “Korra! How was your week with Asami? Opal and I had a fantastic time we helped so many people you wouldn’t believe it.” Bolin said as he reached in to hug Korra. Before Korra could say anything Opal interrupted “Bolin, we have to help Korra find Asami.” “Do you know where she might have been taken?” Opal asked. “No! I’ve searched all over Republic City and I can’t think of anyone who would want to take her or why. I feel so helpless. I even tried using the spirit vines but I can’t find her.” Korra slumped down against juicy. “Well,” Bolin said “We did see Naga running into the Spirit Portal on the way in. It caused quite the mess. Maybe she went to go look for Asami?” Bolin asked. “Yes! Naga can track scents. Let’s head into the portals and see what the Spirits know. Once we find out where Naga went, we might be able to find Asami.”

  
***

  
Naga led the pack out the building and into the cold of the Southern Water Tribe. She felt the ground shake and looked behind her. The ground steamed as the heat from the lava mixed with the cold air. Chi-blockers were fleeing the building as it started to dip into the lava. Naga waited for Asami to exit the building, but when she saw no sign of the engineer she ran back towards the building. She would not lose Asmi after coming all this way.

***

  
Left, right, right, and up the stairs, Asami ran through the halls not quite sure where she was going. “Next door on the left!” Akin shouted. Rang reached the door first and threw it open. “Rodan!” Rang shouted, Rodan, the airbender, was already inside. He stood preparing to blast Kahi with air. “Rodan. Not now. Let’s just grab her and get out. We want her to watch it go down. Remember?” Rodan glared at them but brought his fist down and grabbed her by the shoulders. The group ran, meeting up with Vokollo the waterbender before exiting out the side. The building was huge and Shoko continued building up lava on the sides while Halrom dug down with earthbending. Dozens of Chi-Blockers, a few experienced Red Lotus members, and the group of benders stood as they watched the building sink into the ground then the lava solidify above it. Shoko and Halrom stood panting from the work, the steam from the still hot ground rosing up around them.  
It was quiet for a moment. Everything had gone down so fast many of the Red Lotus members didn’t know what to do until they realized they had an enemy in front of them and they had the numbers. So they stood split, the only Red Lotus member separated was Kahi. Kahi looked up at the full moon and then glanced again at her captors. She closed her eyes and leveled her hands. She felt the water everywhere and she began to bend.  
Asami felt her body tense up and watched her hand drop from her grip on Kahi. She looked to Rang as his hand dropped too. Asami watched as even Vokollo was bent against her will. One by one their small rebellion was bent to the ground, kneeling down to their enemies. Rodon the airbender was the last to fall to the ground, he struggled attempting to blast air at Kahi before fully succumbing to her bending. Naga growled and whined as even she was put to bow. Kahi walked over to Rodon. “Oh Rodon, do I need to remind you why you are with the Red Lotus?” “No,” he grunted back. “Oh but it seems I do. The Avatar needed to be captured, and the Zaheer needed practice. You were just the right age and in such a similar town, so we took you. If it weren’t for the Avatar you could be with your family, she ripped you away from them not us. We took you and brought you here so you could learn and fight to return the world to its natural order. Now, look at you, fighting with these lowly benders against your own family.” “You are not my family” Rodon yelled. “You ripped me from my family just to get to the Avatar. She isn’t my enemy, you are. You’ve ruined all our lives” Rodon broke from the bloodbending and blast Kahi with a burst of air. Kahi fell, hit the ground, and slid in line with her chi-blockers. The benders fell from her grasp. Suddenly a roar burst from above.

  
***

  
Juicy bellowed and Korra yelled down “Asami!” She looked down as the fighting broke out. The full moon powered the waterbender and she led the fight on Asami’s side. Who were these people she thought? Their bending seemed to be based on street fighting but they looked like they had a few years of training behind them. They remind her of the early years of her team Avatar. The bloodbender was still knocked out on the floor so the benders had a slight advantage, but they were still outnumbered by the chi-blockers. As soon as the bloodbender regained consciousness they would easily be overrun. Even Korra was susceptible to chi blocking and bloodbending, she would have to be careful. Bolin and Opal were waiting at the portal and she told them to go get help if she didn’t return with Naga and Asami in a few hours. So, the only backup she brought was herself. Juicy was now close enough to where Korra could take off with her airbending and land right in the middle of the fight.  
The fight was going well for the benders though they were now split up. Each person was occupied with five or six chi blockers, even Naga had a handle on a few. But everything fell apart when Asami was cornered. She had successfully taken out many of the chi-blockers around her but managed to end up pressed against a cliff. She looked to find a way out, pressing forward was her best chance of survival though her greatest chance of defeat. It would have to do.

  
***

  
Korra’s mistake was looking for Asami in the fight. One quick glance and she found Asami pressed against a cliff. She was going to yell out, but the distraction left an opening for a chi-blocker and she found her right arm limp. And her bending temporarily gone.

  
***

  
Asami watched as Korra’s arm went limp. She gasped. When distracted she lost her opening to push forward and was instead pushed farther back. She struggled, zapping the air instead of her enemy as she watched Korra move towards her. She looked behind her and saw she had at most one step left before falling into oblivion, and she was going to use it. Step back, kick up. It was simple enough but if she lost balance on the ice she would slip. While preparing for her advance she failed to notice the new chi blocker to her side. This new chi blocker caught her off guard, he hit the side of her arm and a few pressure points in her leg. It was enough to through her off balance. She fell.

  
***

  
Korra yelled as she pushed through the chi blockers, punching them with as much strength as she could. The sensation in her right arm was coming back, but as she saw Asami fall she felt her left arm go limp. Korra jumped after Asami. Korra screamed for Naga as she felt her grip on Asami loosen. One chi blocked arm barely hanging onto the edge of a cliff, and the other wrapped around Asami’s waist. With her bending temporarily gone all she could do was hold as tight as she could and wait for help. The chi- blockers were still surrounded above her. Suddenly a rock rammed into the group and the chi-blockers fell with a thump into the snow. The earthbender pulled a rock from the cliff and created a platform for them to land on then pulled the platform up. Korra and Asami groaned and rolled onto the snow. When they looked up they saw their lead in the fight vanish. Kahi stirred preparing to bloodbend. They stood exhausted but preparing to give a good fight when a roar burst from behind them. Dozens of polar bear dogs burst from the trees and began to tackle the chi-blockers. Naga took the opening and ran to Kahi capturing the old woman under her paws. The fight didn’t last long after that.

  
The chi-blocker, Hiccin, came with their transport and they took the remaining Red Lotus members. The bender group said they would take them to Korra’s father to be fairly charged for their crimes. The group turned to Korra. “Thank you, we didn’t mean to kidnap your girlfriend but it had to be done. She helped us take down the last of the Red Lotus.” “No, thank you. The Red Lotus brought me to my lowest point and knowing that they are gone will help bring me peace.” Korra responded. The group then turned to Asami “Thank you, your help was just what we needed to take down the Red Lotus at last. We hope to see you both again.” The group loaded up and left.

  
Korra, Asami, and Naga were left in the rubble with a dozen polar bear dogs. Korra turned to Asami and grabbed her into a hug and then a kiss. “I’m so glad you’re safe. I don’t know what I would’ve done if you had gotten hurt.” Naga turned and jumped on them knocking them to the ground and licking their faces happily. Korra sat up. “Thank you, girl. Do you know where your friends’ home is?” Naga barked summoning the other polar bear dogs. Asami and Korra hopped on Nagas back and Naga led the way. A few minutes later the group arrived at a pair of caves flickering with blue light. Korra and Asami gasped in realization.

  
The pair walked into the cave and saw a sight they did not expect. “Princess Azula.” They said in unison. “Ah, so the Avatar has finally found me.” She responded, “What are you doing here?” Korra asked. “I stay and I help the polar bear dogs. After the 100 years war, I learned from my mistakes and traveled the world with my brother and Avatar Aang. Though my fear of losing my mind again never lost. I continued to travel the world and the place I felt safest from myself was in the cold where my power was weakest. I spent years in the Water Tribes helping people but eventually, it was time to leave it all behind. My friends got older and I’d grown to love the cold. Eventually, I ended up here. The polar bear dogs learned to accept me and so I stayed.” Azula said. “Thank you for protecting as many polar bear dogs as you could. It means a lot.” Korra said. “It’s nothing. Tell the others I say hello.” Azula smiled. “It’s been a long day for you two, you should be heading home.”

  
Juicy landed on Airtemple Island and the four jumped off the sky bison. Naga trotted next to Korra and sat. “Alright. See you two in the morning!!” Bolin said as he grabbed Opal's hand and led them away into Airtemple Island. Korra and Asami ate a quick meal in a comfortable silence, the exhaustion from the day setting in. They changed and then moved to Korra’s room. They sat on the bed and noticed the sun was rising. “Come with me” Korra whispered to Asami. She grabbed her girlfriends’ hand and they walked to the back of Airtemple Island. Korra whistled for Naga and she sprinted over. Naga nestled into the ground and Korra and Asami sat leaning back on a warm, soft Naga. Naga quickly fell asleep in Korra’s presence. Asami leaned her head on Korra’s shoulder and began to drift off in the comfort of her girlfriend’s arms. Korra turned, pulling her hand from Asami’s waist to brush a strand of hair from her cheek before kissing it gently. “I love you” Korra whispered to Asami. “I love you too” Asami mumbled back. Korra leaned her head against her girlfriends’ and they fell asleep wrapped in each other. Naga’s breaths matching their own.


End file.
